


To Deny Our Bonds

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Some dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki works hard to deny the ties he has to those who love him.  Unfortunately (fortunately), Thor doesn't accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Deny Our Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile back, I made a post about that episode of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes where Loki set the Frost Giants on Asgard which had a very suggestive moment where Thor was spinning Loki around while holding onto him. I said, if I got IDEAS about Thor would punish Loki for that, it was absolutely not going to be my fault. So this is not my fault, okay? MCU-based, assuming a choatic neutral future for Loki, drawing inspiration from EMH. Ok porn time go.

Loki had laughed all the way to Midgard. He'd only led a few unsuspecting Jotnar between the pathways to Asgard, really only enough to cause a bit of delightful chaos, not enough to actually do any lasting harm, for no matter what others might say of him, Loki did not wish to see Asgard burnt to the ground. Jotunheim, however, was free to follow anyone with a bright shiny bauble on the end of a decently long stick if they pleased. If they were foolish enough to believe him _again_ , that the Casket of Ancient Winters would be theirs for the reclaiming so simply, if they were foolish enough to believe that Loki of Asgard would ever truly help them, then they deserved even more than they met at the end of Thor's hammer.

It had been the bit of fun he'd needed, since he'd been good for far too long with Thor away from his little band of cobbled together warriors on Midgard, who were hardly much fun without him. But seeing the Warriors 3 madly scrambling to find anything to knock one of the Frost Giants back, while Thor was busy with two others elsewhere, had been a rather vicious delight. And if the Frost Giants had a little bit of extra magical help to keep them on their feet, well, no one hardly needed to know that. It wasn't as if it would make a difference ultimately, only that Loki had wanted to see the Asgardians struggle just a bit longer. And the Frost Giants had seemed so _surprised_ when they fell, whether from being cleaved almost in two or when their chests had curved inwards instead of out from the impact of Mjolnir! Truly, watching idiots fall like the fragile little stick figures they were in the grand scheme of things was an enjoyment he would remember for days.

And Loki was still laughing when the unexpected storm began to churn above the small place he kept in New York, so easily hidden amongst all the people there, for Loki perversely enjoyed that the Midgardians could never keep him out, that they never even realized how little time he'd been gone from here.

It was all very dramatic, the thunder crashed loudly and shook the walls of his apartment, the rain lashed at the doors of his balcony until the entire world beyond was nothing more than a blur. Loki calmly stepped out into it, not minding the way it instantly soaked him, and simply enjoyed the feel of his brother's fury on his skin. And when Thor landed no more than two arm's length away from him, Loki's grin was still tilted up in amusement, no matter that the balcony cracked under Thor's impact and would likely fall if they stayed on it much longer. It didn't even matter that he would have to leave this place behind when they were done, for there was no great attachment here. He hadn't even drawn protective runes along the doors.

"How did you find me then?" Loki asked, surprised that he hadn't seen the little spies with their black wings fluttering about. If not Huginn and Muninn, it certainly was a mystery how Thor managed to find him so quickly.

Thor's grip on his arm was bruisingly hard, oh, he truly was furious. Perhaps one of his little friends had gotten hurt, he certainly always was far angrier with Loki whenever that happened. "I will always know where you are, brother."

Loki smiled wider and decided it didn't matter how Thor had discovered him, if the Allfather had his little tattle tales about or if Loki had simply not taken enough precautions. They were here and Thor was terribly angry and that always meant one thing. He gripped Thor's arms in return and leaned in, just enough that Thor would see the bright green of his eyes all that more clearly. "And you will always come for me, yes?" He paused for effect, let Thor's anger simmer down just a bit before he drove the knife in. "Well, when I'm on Midgard, anyway."

Thor snarled and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him up against the glass of the balcony doors, crashing them both through to the other side. He'd likely only meant to pin Loki up against it, but mortal things were just as fragile as their little lives. But, ever so _careful_ with his strength against Loki now, Thor's hand on his throat wasn't enough to strangle him, only that he could not speak easily around it, as Loki lay pinned underneath him, the rain whipping through the shattered doors and he thought, ah, that was a pity. Even if he couldn't stay here any longer, he'd thought it was a lovely place.

"You deliberately twist my intentions to wound me, to remind me of what you know I still grieve for!" Rainwater had soaked the both of them and Thor's body provided little protection from the storm that still raged outside. But that is not what made Loki shiver under Thor's touch. "I have sworn to you that I would have come for you, had I thought the slightest chance you were alive. You know that I would, that I would have fought down any enemy or crossed any distance for you, and yet you still try to use it against me!"

Loki shrugged as best he could under the weight of him. "Is that not what I do, _brother?_ Twist the few good intentions left to me, for no other reason than because it amuses me? Simply because I can?"

Lightning struck brightly enough to wash everything out for a moment, thunder rolling on its heels so quickly they might as well have been one. The ground beneath Loki's back shook and Thor breathed heavily above him, the heart of the storm wrapped around the two of them. "I do not know why you do it, Loki. I cannot fathom the labyrinths of your mind and fear that I never shall. But," and, disappointly enough, Thor pulled back from him and visibily calmed himself, "I know that you do not wound without some reason of your own."

Loki followed him up, so that he was only half pinned under Thor now, bracing himself with one hand and the other ghosting along the side of Thor's face. "Are you so sure? Perhaps amusement is enough of a reason for me. I can think of no other reason why I would unleash such chaos into the heart of your home."

Eyes darkening once more, Thor clenched his hands and Loki briefly wondered if Thor was going to hit him. He wanted to laugh at the idea, for what a victory that would be! To make Thor lose his temper and strike out at his little brother already so very helplessly trapped beneath him, no matter that Loki would have goaded him into it, Thor would feel guilty for _years_. But his brother was not so easy anymore, now know that he knew the price he would pay for it and thus it would take far more from Loki to bring him to that prize.

"That I do believe you do for you own amusement," Thor answered, his gaze hard on Loki. "And lest you try to twist my intentions here as well, let me be clear, brother: I am not angry for the Jotnar being brought into Asgard again. I am angry that you would strike out at your family and those who love you, even in so petty a way. There were hardly enough to be of a real danger, but your message was clear enough. I will not force you home, but neither will I stand for you treating us as if we are nothing more than enemy playthings for when you are bored!"

"You are ever the fool," Loki hissed, shoving Thor away from him. "I have no home and long ago I was already no more than a plaything to--" Loki's arm was yanked painfully hard when Thor stood abruptly, pulling Loki with him, and his words were cut off with a stifled cry.

"Your words are vile and untrue, no matter how many times you repeat them," Thor growled as he dragged Loki towards the hallway. He barely glanced around before spotting the master bedroom and shoving Loki roughly in its direction. "So we shall replace them with things that are far more true, until you have not the wits about you to tell me or yourself such lies."

Loki laughed and let himself be herded towards the bed and didn't protest when he was pushed roughly down onto it, flat on his back and Thor's rough hands at the bindings of his trousers. "Ah, let me guess, you shall shut me up with your cock buried inside me, until the only words left to me are your name and screeched affirmations for more."

Snarling his hand into Loki's hair, Thor forced his head back onto the mattress and bared his throat, should Thor decide to bite down on him there. The grip was painful, but that only made Loki smile all the more, meeting Thor's hard glare with infuriating glee. "It has worked before and shall work again. I'll have my cock so deep into you that it will do exactly as you say. I will take you apart until all that's left is the truth and your pleading for more."

He would have enjoyed denying it, rousing Thor to further anger with his stubbornness, for Loki would spill a thousand truths from his lips that Thor would call lies before he would spill his seed in Loki, then a thousand more afterwards, but Thor's mouth was demanding against his. It invaded with the same force of the storm still raging on the other side of the walls, left the same sense of power rolling over his skin as Thor stripped him until he was entirely bare. Thor shucked his own clothing just as quickly, until there was nothing left between them but all the things Thor refused to acknowledge, and they ground their hardening cocks together, pre-spending making the way just slick enough not to be painful.

All the while, Thor's mouth never left his and already it felt kiss swollen and sore from the demands Thor placed on him. Perhaps he expected to kiss Loki into saying the things he wished to hear, Loki thought with a soft laugh that was little more than a puff of air against Thor's cheek. As if Thor could read his thoughts, he pushed Loki's legs further apart to make room for himself before pinning his wrists down onto the bed as well, nearly as effective at laying him out flat as Mjolnir set down atop him. As Thor rolled his cock against Loki's particularly hard, it made him want to arch up against it, press himself against Thor until he could indeed get his cock inside Loki and _then_ he would tell Thor everything about how he was never what Thor thought he was, that Thor was always wrong about him. He would babble it out, as if his faculties had left him and he was only a single stroke along his own cock away from gibberish, and let Thor try to deny him then!

Then, suddenly, Thor's hands were still holding his arms down, yet Thor was sitting back and his hands were free, sliding down the length of Loki's body to settle on his hips, leaving his cock achingly untouched and his jaw still sore from how it had been pried open with Thor's kiss. It took Loki a long moment to realize that it was not Thor pinning him down, but that long strips of leather had been wound around each of his wrists and fastened to the headboard, that tugging on them or trying to unravel them with his magic had no effect. He turned wild eyes on Thor and croaked, "What--?"

Thor did touch him then, but not where Loki's body yearned most for it, instead pressing two fingers behind his balls and sliding down the cleft of his ass until they were settled right over his hole. They were dry yet and did not try to open him up, but Loki's traitorous body now ached for them to do so just as badly as he wanted Thor's other hand to wrap around his cock and _move_ already. But Thor only stilled his hand and smiled hard at him.

"I know you well, Loki. You will be stripped of these lies you insist on, but I would not have you stemming the tide of truth that finally spills forth with you biting down on your arms." Thor looked at him, fondness coloring the edges of his still furious mood, and Loki would have clawed it right off, had he been able. With his free hand, he reached for the open jar of oil that somehow had not spilled next to them on the bed, and Loki briefly wondered where it had even come from. "I would hear every word that you would say."

"You will hear every oath I will swear to raze you to the ground for this!"

As if he had made the most banal of comments, Thor continued very nearly casually, upending the jar over the joining of Loki's legs, so that it trickled across his balls and down to where Thor's fingers were still pressed against him. "I have little doubt. But eventually you will crack open and say far better things."

As soon as Thor had spread enough of the oil around Loki's hole, they pressed in, slow but inexorable, until the knuckles of Thor's hand were flush against his ass and he could feel his insides being pushed apart to accommodate the invaders. "I swear it, Thor! I swear it! I am no stranger to your cock and we both well know that I enjoy it, but I will not have you tie me to a post like an errant pet you wish to keep in one place!"

Thor moved his hand in and out of Loki at a torturously slow pace, not nearly stretching him enough to take Thor's length, but going straight to his own cock all the same. It lay flushed and red against his belly, twitching faintly every time Thor pushed back in and rubbed along his inner walls in search of his prostate. It did not take him long to find it, glancing over it once and causing Loki to shiver, his cock spending more clear fluid against his stomach, and Thor's lips tilted up in satisfaction. "I do not do this to humiliate you, Loki, but rather in service of a greater good. You have wreaked havoc on your home and likely deserve far worse than this, so you shall not guilt me into giving you less than you have earned. However," he continued as he worked that same spot inside Loki, until truly he would have given Thor something of what he wanted just to get him to touch Loki's cock, "you are welcome to try to after we are done, if you like."

He was saved from a response when Thor pulled out to slide three fingers into him and he hardly had any breath left at the suddness of them. They were much harder and faster now, as if Thor intended to make him come just on his hand alone, and he came so very close after long minutes of it, his back arched and his lip clamped between his teeth, and arms stretched taut as he pulled at his restraints. But as soon as he was on the verge of it, Thor held him still, one hand on his hip, the other only just barely left inside him, only the tip of one finger swirling around the loosened ring of his entrance.

"You half-formed beget of Ymir's shriveled cunt, I will kill you and then find a way to bargain you back from Hela so that I may kill you once more," Loki ground out, jaw clenched so hard it hurt. He refused to clench around Thor's fingers, but he could not relax fully, so his hole instead fluttered around them, as Loki simply tried to catch his breath. "I will invent new ways of it, find the one that--"

This time, all four of Thor's fingers cut him off by slamming inside and, oh, Loki _tried_ to lift his leg and kick that insufferable face, but it was so easily batted back down to wrap around Thor's side that it hadn't even been worth the effort. Instead, Thor's low laughter surrounded him, at odds with the furious storm outside, but that was his brother--he could laugh without rancor even through his fury, which Loki usually enjoyed, but now realized was entirely one more hateful thing about him.

When Thor's cock finally nudged at his ass, not quite sliding along the parting of his cheeks, Loki pulled even harder at the leather around his wrists, until the headboard creaked but did not give. "Your bed is of sound build," Thor said and he loomed over Loki for a moment, blocking out the light that filtered in from the street, casting him in shadow but outlining him in a moonlight halo. "And the bonds will not unravel until the one who ties them undoes the knot, for they were specially made. I have learned to be well prepared with you."

A vicious trill of satisfaction ran through him, for all the times Thor must have been ready to tear the world apart for his inability to handle Loki, at least that was one victory he would keep hold of.

"You think yourself well prepared but--"

And, _damn him_ , Thor could never let Loki have a proper rebuttal without cutting him off somehow. One instant the fingers inside him were suddenly gone and the very next, there was a large blunt head nudging against the loosened ring of muscle and pushing through, until it was stretched taut around the girth of Thor's cock and his ass was speared entirely open and filled with every last bit of it. Loki desperately wanted to claw into Thor's shoulders to hang on, but they were still caught above his head, not even close enough together that he could turn to bite on the length of his arm. So he was left to keen into the open air as Thor fucked furiously into him, pulling back and driving forward again with the same raw power that had called the thunder to roar anew only, perhaps a few hundred heads above them. Thor's hands burned on Loki's hips, like brands pressing into his cold skin, while Thor held him and thrust hard into him, matching the heat that was building from the friction of Thor's cock rutting into him.

"You are loved, Loki," Thor panted harshly, staring down at him, fury and sentiment hand in hand with his brother. "You are _always_ loved. No matter that you try to convince yourself that we have turned our backs on you, you are still ours. No matter what you do even from this day forward, you will ever be ours." Thor rolled his hips sharply, pushing in hard enough that Loki's backside came entirely off the bed, dragging another pathetic whine out of him. "Even if that means you are ours to punish. Do you still deny this?"

"I do not deny your cock's right to me," Loki panted and dug his heels into Thor's back to hold on as best he could. "Or your right to punish me for the wickedness I unleash on the Realms. But you are still lying to yourself if you think Asgard or _your_ family would welcome the little monster back with open arms and--"

" _Our_ family," Thor snarled and thrust into him even harder so that he was forced up the bed until the back of his skull butted up against the headboard. The burn of the sheets against his back was almost unnoticeable over the shock to his bones every time Thor rammed into him and the throbbing of his still untouched cock and the protesting muscles in his legs as he tried to keep them up and the all consuming feel of Thor's cock taking up all the room inside him. Loki tried and tried, had held back so long now, but Thor was fucking him so hard that he could not keep hold of anything, even his lips were already bitten until they bled and his wrists were likely just as bloody, so he screamed as Thor spread the globes of his ass, his thumbs pressed against the sides of Loki's hole, digging in to spread him just a little wider as Thor rutted hard and fast into him.

"You are ours, Loki. You are loved and you are ours," Thor kept repeating, until it was all Loki could hear, even in his own thoughts. Thor was everywhere in him, in his body and in his ears and in his sight and in his mind, until Loki let himself get lost in him.

When finally he moaned, "Yes, _yours._ ", for all that mattered was Thor's cock in him, Thor's possessive hands on him, and Thor's words claiming him again and again, that's when Thor spilled suddenly and violently inside him, his final thrusts stuttering deep within Loki. And though he shivered hard around the last of Thor's release, his own was still just out of reach, Loki moaning low in the back of his throat as he tried to chase it, his hips rocking down against what was left of Thor's erection. For several long moments, it seemed futile, it was only getting further and further away, when Thor's fingers slid in along side his cock to stroke against Loki's insides and the other closed around his leaking cock.

Loki shouted to the ceiling at the impossible stretch of it, for neither Thor's fingers nor his cock could ever be called slender, and he thrust up as best he could into the grip on his length, oversensitive now for the deprivation. In only a handful of strokes, he was coming messily over Thor's hand and writhing against the bonds that still held him.

For nearly two dozen heartbeats afterwards, they stayed as they were, simply breathing together, Loki not daring to look at Thor, unable to take whatever he would find there, but feeling Thor's heavy gaze on him nonetheless. When Thor reached to undo the ties at his wrists, he jostled his cock still buried inside and so when Loki threw his fist directly into that enraging face, it was poorly aimed and merely glanced off the side. He probably would have had better luck slapping Thor's face with an open hand, for all that he would not stoop so low.

Thor caught his fist and pressed a kiss to the back of it, as if that would placate him and not further enrage him. But, then, he was Loki. He could be both, if he pleased. "When we have rested enough to begin again, these should not be necessary." Thor threw the leather ties over his shoulder to land in some dark corner of the room and finally pulled out, so that he could flop over next to Loki, allowing the cool air to rush over him once more. Thor kept his hand, though, and brought it back up to his lips to continue murmuring against it. "Never deny that you are most dear to me or that I would not go wherever necessary to retrieve you. Whether from a danger without or a danger within."

Loki uncurled his fingers so he could wrap them over Thor's and kept his gaze above them, listening to the last of the storm dying away now. "You would save me from my demons then?"

He said it softly but the deep skepticism rang true. Yet he was not at all surprised when Thor answered him seriously. "Whatever demons you have, I would help you slay them all."


End file.
